Young Guns Invasion
by Kaltagstar96
Summary: A Group of renegades from different promotions from IPW:UK,Dragon Gate,NOAH and AAA are invading TNA and there leader,a certian blonde TNA Knockout will join the group and help them take over TNA...or will she
1. Chapter 1

**The Young Guns Invasion **

It was raining heavily in Mexico City, Mexico and two British brothers were getting off a plane and had brief cases there names were Martin Stone and his slightly younger brother Jason Stone (Jason's a OC) you might have heard from the in IPW: UK but they said British wrestling was a stepping stone to make It in the U.S.A but it didn't work, fortunately they found some help in the form of Russian Alex Koslov, Mexican Ricky Marvin, Irishman Fergal Devitt and fellow Brit PAC they all met up in a dark alleyway

"Evenin' Lads" says Jason cockney accent laced in his words

"Hola Jason" replies Ricky Marvin smiling while Alex Koslov looks on nodding his head in a form of greeting

"Hey Jason, hey Martin" smiles PAC who knew the two from IPW: UK

"Hey Guys" smiles Irishman Prince Devitt

"So what have you two heard from Angel?"asks Alex in his Russian accent

"Not Much except were invading TNA" notes Martin

"She said we should leave in the morning" says Jason cracking his knuckles and his neck

"Awesome we will get respect even if we have to pummel every wrestler who stands In our way" snarls PAC

**The Next Morning**

The group of renegades board the next plane to Orlando and after a 7 hour flight from Mexico to Orlando the group get of the plane and see there leader at the airport

"You all good to go?" asks the young woman in a thick Canadian accent

"Were more than ready Angel" snarls Devitt

"Good, Gentlemen lets go to work" smiles there leader


	2. Chapter 2:Introductions

**Young Guns Invasion**

**Chapter 2**

"Okay Boy's lets rock" say's the Blonde Canadian as all of them nod and psyche each other up and walk out the airport, they get into a sweet Hummer H2 with tinted windows a sweet sound system and 20 inch wheels

"What do you think boys" smirk's the blonde Canadian cockily

"It's Awesome" smiles' Alex hi-fiving his team mates

As they get to the Impact Zone, the 6 thugs come through the crowd in the Impact Main Event between heel Jeff Hardy and Face Mr. Anderson then Jason and Martin Stone shove Hardy of the top-rope and stomp on him, PAC Shooting Star Presses' Anderson as Alex and Ricky hold him still as they blonde Canadian vixen gets in the ring and smiles

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am Angelina Love and these young, sexy men behind me are The Young Guns and along with moi we will take over Impact now boy's introduce yourselves" smiles Angelina Love passing the microphone to PAC first who says in his thick Geordie accent "I'm PAC from Newcastle, England and I can fly better than AJ Styles, I Look better than Chris Sabin and I have more charisma than Mr. Anderson" PAC The passes the microphone to Jason Stone who says in his thick cockney accent

"I'm Jason Stone from Essex, England me and my older brother Martin here have more chemistry than Generation Me , we're more handsome then Queer Money and we have more technical ability than the Motor City Fairies" Jason and Martin both laugh and hi-five each other before Jason passes the Microphone to Alex Koslov who says in his thick Russian accent

"I am Alex Koslov from Russia and just like the others I am better in the ring than Amazing Red, I'm hotter than Rob Terry and I've got a body better then Rick Rude HA-HA" laughs Alex taking his tall Russian hat off before handing it last – but not least to Ricky Marvin who says in the best English he could

"And I'm Ricky Marvin from Mexico I'm better than Kaz, I've got boy-band good looks and I've got a better grasp of the English language than Ric Flair…and I'm Mexican" then Angelina takes the microphone and finishes

"So Hulk, Bischoff pay attention We Are Agenda and we are going to finish you has-beens off and then we'll take the rest of TNA" smiles Angelina before leaving with her cronies and as the crowd boo and chant "You Suck, You Suck" at the international alliance and they just laugh at them and leave leaving everyone in shock they don't like the Immortals but the don't like Agenda either


	3. Chapter 3:The Comedy Begins

**Young Guns Invasion **

**Chapter 3**

The Young Guns along with Angelina Love were the most talked about group since the Nexus but unlike the Nexus they weren't comprised of a Brit a South African and Americans no The Young Guns were comprised of three Brits (Jason and Martin Stone and PAC) Irishman (Prince Devitt) a Russian (Alex Koslov) and a Mexican (Ricky Marvin) they were diversified and they all had chemistry before they met up in Mexico they spent countless hours learning each others style and such so when they all met up in Mexico and in Orlando they knew the could kick ass from the start anyway after that attack they were all sitting in Starbucks Alex –since he's Russian- couldn't understand why there was no Vodka Jason, Martin and PAC were in a discussion on where The Beatles where the greatest band ever Jason and Martin thought so PAC was more a Pink Floyd kinda guy

"Boys" announces Angelina causing her group to look up at her

"Yes" asks Jason

"We are ready for the next phase of our plan" smiles Angelina

"There was a plan I thought you said to go in and kick ass" says Ricky

"That was part of the plan Ricky" Sighs Angelina rolling her eyes

"Anyway here's the next phase we go into the Impact Zone and kidnap Dixie Carter" Smirks Angelina

"Well we could just go in and hi-jack the show" says PAC finishing his Coffee

"That'll work" replied Jason and Martin

"Yes we agree" says Alex and Devitt as Ricky nods his head

Angelina sighs "Fine we'll go with that, ready boys" says Angelina triumphantly

"No" say the rest

"What why not" says Angelina annoyed

"The Newcastle football match is on" says PAC glued to the TV in Starbucks

"PAC Here Now!" demands Angelina

"But Newcastle's winning "whines PAC

"Yeah and err I've never told anyone this me and Martin aren't brothers and I'm a Geordie" says Jason in his real North-East accent

"Wasn't it obvious he was putting that Cockney accent on" says Martin

"And I'm called Jason Frazier" says Jason

"Well why'd you keep it a secret Geordie-Brains" says Angelina

"We'd think your reaction would be funny and Angelina call me Jason Frazier" smiles Jason

"Okay Jason _Frazier _and Martin Stone you two go in with PAC and Alex and take the T.V equipment while me and Ricky make out err I mean watch" smiles Angelina fixing her slip as the rest look at her in shock

"Oh come on Jason's just reveled he's a fake Cockney and is really a Geordie and when _I _say I'm gonna make out with a Mexican Heartthrob I'm weird eh is that it!" says Angelina defensively as the rest put there hands in front of them and go "No not at all"

9:00 pm TNA Impact Zone

Jason Frazier Alex Koslov PAC and Martin Stone are all wearing ski masks and black jumpers and jeans as they hide behind every possible place as they comically look out from behind a wall Jason's head appears above PAC's Alex's head appears above Jason's and Martins head appears on top of Alex's

"I'll go first" says PAC as he runs and the others fall onto of each other

PAC successfully takes the first bit of T.V equipment and then Jason does it and Alex and Martin Jason also steals a DVD of _The Best Wrestlers You've Never Heard Of :Volume 1 _

"Hey Angelina psst Angelina" says Jason as Angelina comes up Ricky Marvin appears from the bed

"Heh guys have you done it" smiles Angelina nervously

"Yeah and why are you in bed with Ricky Marvin" says Devitt who just came in

"NO-OF YOUR BEES-WAX!" yells Angelina Before saying

"The Young Guns Are Invading TNA"


End file.
